gurps_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
HunterNet Merchants
HunterNet provides a variety of online vendors that have been heavily vetted by the administrators, selling gear, weapons, ammunition, and magic ingredients. All items are purchased through means that are difficult to track (such as cash exchanges or dead drops, cryptocurrency exchange, or money orders without a return address) and either delivered by hand or mailed via USPS depending on the legality of the particular item and its recipient. Any vendors selling illicit products keep their identities strictly anonymous. All items shown here are the default for their inventory, barring special circumstances. They may have more or less available at the time of browsing, and some items may require extra time to acquire and be delivered after purchase. Winston’s Guns Run by a person with the username Winston (who is believed to be a crotchety old man in the mountains based on what little information people have gleaned from his posts), Winston’s Guns sells a variety of firearms and commercially available ammo and acquires particular items for specific customers using his own connections upon request. All weapons are civilian legal, minus any small modifications like sawed-off barrels and stocks that Winston makes before sale. Regardless, these weapons are sold through the same anonymous means and delivered to dead drops due to the legal ramifications of interstate gun sales to potentially prohibited possessors. While hunters almost exclusively use shotguns and large-caliber weapons, Winston believes in allowing any hunter to defend themselves no matter their budget and thus offers many inexpensive weapons of lesser quality and power to ensure that everyone can buy a gun. All Winston ammo is resold commercial ammo and thus must be modified by the hunters upon arrival to add any special property such as silver bullets or holy oils. Pistols · Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP) - $400 · Kimber Custom TLE II (.45 ACP) - $1200 · Detonics Combat Master (.45 ACP) - $1500 · Rock Island Armory 1911 GI Standard FS (.45 ACP) - $600 · Star Model BM (9x19mm) - $200 · Beretta 92FS (9x19mm) - $500 · Beretta 96A1 (.40 S&W) - $700 · Glock 17 (9x19mm) - $600 · Glock 23 (.40 S&W) - $700 · Glock 41 (.45 ACP) - $700 · SIG Sauer P220 (.45 ACP) - $1000 · Smith & Wesson Model 1076 (10mm Auto) - $800 · Bond Arms Snake Slayer (.45 LC/.410) - $400 · Astra A-100 (.40 S&W) - $400 · Baikal IJ-70 (.380 ACP) - $300 · Bryco M38 (.380 ACP) - $200 · CZ 75B (9x19mm) - $600 · FEG PA-63 (9x18mm) - $300 · FIE Titan (.25 ACP) - $200 · FN FNX-45 (.45 ACP) - $800 · FN FNX-45 Tactical (.45 ACP) - $1200 · Hi-Point C9 (9x19mm) - $200 · IMI Desert Eagle Mk. XIX (.50 AE) - $1500 · Jennings J-22 (.22 LR) - $150 · Norinco Model 213 (9x19mm) - $300 · Raven Arms MP-25 (.25 ACP) - $50 · Ruger P89 (9x19mm) - $400 · Ruger SR45 (.45 ACP) - $450 · Star Firestar M-45 (.45 ACP) - $400 · Taurus PT99 (9x19mm) - $500 · Walther PPQ (.40 S&W) - $550 Revolvers · Colt Anaconda (.44 Magnum) - $2000 · Colt Cobra (.38 Special) - $600 · Colt Single Action Army (.45 LC) - $2500 · Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 38 (.38 Special) - $500 · Smith & Wesson Model 10 (.38 Special) - $200 · Smith & Wesson Model 28 (.357 Magnum) - $800 · Smith & Wesson Model 60 (.357 Magnum) - $700 · Smith & Wesson Model 629 (.44 Magnum) - $1200 · Smith & Wesson Model 500 (.500 Magnum) - $1300 · Armscor M200 (.38 Special) - $300 · Charter Arms Off Duty (.38 Special) - $400 · Charter Arms Pathfinder (.22 LR) - $400 · Cimarron Model P (.45 LC) - $500 · Freedom Arms Model 83 (.454 Casull) - $1500 · Heritage Rough Rider (.22 LR/.22 Magnum) - $100 · Rohm RG10 (.22 Short) - $50 · Ruger Blackhawk (.357 Magnum) - $800 · Ruger LCR (.38 Special) - $500 · Ruger Vaquero (.357 Magnum) - $700 · Taurus Judge (.45 LC/.410) - $500 · Taurus Model 85 (.38 Special) - $300 · Taurus Raging Bull (.454 Casull) - $1000 · Uberti Rooster Shooter (.45 LC) - $800 · Webley Mk. IV (.38 S&W) - $500 Shotguns · Mossberg 500 Persuader (12 Gauge) - $400 · Mossberg 500 Cruiser (12 Gauge) - $600 · Mossberg 500A Mariner (12 Gauge) - $500 · Mossberg 500A Field Gun (12 Gauge) - $500 · Mossberg 590A1 Tactical Tri-Rail (12 Gauge) - $700 · Remington 870 Wingmaster (20 Gauge) - $400 · Remington 870 Sawed-Off (12 Gauge) - $500 · Remington 870 MCS (12 Gauge) - $1500 · Baikal MP-133 (12 Gauge) - $400 · Benelli M1 Super 90 (12 Gauge) - $900 · Benelli M4 Super 90 (12 Gauge) - $2000 · Benelli Supernova (12 Gauge) - $600 · Browning Auto-5 (12 Gauge) - $900 · Century Arms SPM-410 (.410) - $400 · Cooey Model 84 (20 Gauge) - $200 · Fostech Origin-12 (12 Gauge) - $3000 · Harrington & Richardson Pardner (12 Gauge) - $150 · Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump (12 Gauge) - $300 · High Standard FLITE KING K-1200 (12 Gauge) - $400 · Ithaca Model 37 Deerslayer (12 Gauge) - $500 · Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout (12 Gauge) - $900 · Kel-Tec KSG (12 Gauge) - $900 · Maverick Model 88 (12 Gauge) - $250 · Remington 11-87 Sportsman (12 Gauge) - $800 · Remington 1100 Tactical (12 Gauge) - $900 · Remington SPR210 (12 Gauge) - $500 · Remington SPR220 Exposed Hammer Cowboy Action (12 Gauge) - $400 · Safir Arms T14 Classic (.410) - $800 · Saiga-12 (12 Gauge) - $400 · Saiga-20 (20 Gauge) - $400 · Saiga-410 (.410) - $500 · Smith & Wesson 3000 (12 Gauge) - $300 · Stevens Model 311R Sawed-Off (12 Gauge) - $500 · Winchester Model 120 (12 Gauge) - $300 · Norinco YL-1887 (12 Gauge) - $500 Rifles · Mosin-Nagant 91/30 (7.62x54mm) - $200 · Armalite AR-180B (5.56x45mm) - $2000 · Barrett M82A1 (.50 BMG) - $10,000 · Benelli R1 (.30-06) - $1200 · Beretta Cx4 Storm (.40 S&W) - $800 · Cimarron 1866 Carbine (.44-40) - $1100 · FN FS2000 (5.56x45mm) - $2600 · Heckler & Koch HK91A3 (7.62x51mm) - $1500 · Henry .45-70 Lever-Action (.45-70) - $900 · Henry Big Boy (.44 Magnum) - $800 · Hi-Point 995 (.45 ACP) - $300 · Karabiner 98k (7.92x57mm) - $600 · Kel-Tec PLR-16 (5.56x45mm) - $600 · Kel-Tec SU-16C (5.56x45mm) - $700 · Kel-Tec SUB 2000 (9x19mm) - $400 · M1 Carbine (.30 Carbine) - $900 · M1 Garand (.30-06) - $2000 · Remington 700 BDL (7mm Remington Magnum) - $1000 · Remington 7600 (.30-06) - $900 · Ruger M77 Ultra Light (.270 Winchester) - $800 · Ruger Mini-14 Ranch Rifle (5.56x45mm) - $900 · Saiga 308 (7.62x51mm) - $700 · SIG SG 556 (5.56x45mm) - $1400 · SKS (7.62x39mm) - $500 · Springfield Armory M1A (7.62x51mm) - $1700 · Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16 (7.62x51mm) - $1800 · Winchester Model 1873 (.45 LC) - $1400 · Winchester Model 1894 (.30-30) - $1200 · Alexander Arms Beowulf (.50 Beowulf) - $1800 · Armalite AR-10A4 (7.62x51mm) - $1100 · Barrett M468 (6.8mm SPC) - $1600 · Bushmaster XM15 (5.56x45mm) - $700 · Colt AR-15A3 Tactical Carbine (5.56x45mm) - $1300 · Colt Match Target Competition HBAR (5.56x45mm) - $1400 · FNH FN 15 (5.56x45mm) - $1500 · Noveske N4 Diplomat (5.56x45mm) - $2700 · Olympic Arms AR-15 (5.56x45mm) - $700 · Smith & Wesson M&P15 (5.56x45mm) - $800 · Yankee Hill Machine Company HRC 200 (5.56x45mm) - $1900 · AK Draco Pistol (7.62x39mm) - $900 · Arsenal SA-M5G (5.56x45mm) - $1800 · Krebs Custom KTR-03S (7.62x39mm) - $2500 · Norinco MAK-90 (7.62x39mm) - $700 · Norinco Type 56-1 (7.62x39mm) - $2000 · Norinco Type 84S (5.56x45mm) - $2000 · Zastava PAP M92 (7.62x39mm) - $800 · Poly Technologies AK-47 (7.62x39mm) - $5000 · WASR-10 (7.62x39mm) - $900 · Zastava M70AB2 (7.62x39mm) - $700 Ammunition · Remington Thunderbolt .22 LR LRN (500 rounds) - $30 · CCI Blazer .22 LR LRN (50 rounds) - $5 · CCI Mini Magnum .22 LR JHP (1000 rounds) - $70 · Federal Game Shok .22 LR JHP (500 rounds) - $40 · CCI .22 LR Shotshell (20 rounds) - $15 · Remington .25 ACP FMJ (50 rounds) - $20 · Fiocchi .380 ACP FMJ (500 rounds) - $130 · SIG Sauer Elite .380 ACP JHP (20 rounds) - $20 · Winchester .380 ACP FMJ (50 rounds) - $25 · Ultramax .38 Special SWC (500 rounds) - $150 · Fiocchi .38 Special JHP (50 rounds) - $25 · Ultramax .38 Special JHP (500 rounds) - $220 · CCI Big 4 .38 Special Shotshell (10 rounds) - $20 · Remington .38 Super +P FMJ (1000 rounds) - $500 · Magtech .38 Super +P FMJ (50 rounds) - $25 · Sellier & Bellot 9x19mm FMJ (500 rounds) - $110 · Remington 9x19mm FMJ (350 rounds) - $80 · CCI Big 4 9x19mm Shotshell (10 rounds) - $15 · Federal Personal Defense 9x19mm JHP (20 rounds) - $15 · Fiocchi 9x19mm JHP (50 rounds) - $20 · Fiocchi Extrema 9x19mm JHP (25 rounds) - $20 · PPU 9x19mm Subsonic FMJ (50 rounds) - $20 · Sellier & Bellot .40 S&W FMJ (500 rounds) - $130 · Winchester .40 S&W FMJ (100 rounds) - $35 · SIG Sauer Elite Performance .40 S&W JHP (20 rounds) - $20 · Federal Premium Guard Dog .40 S&W Expanding FMJ (20 rounds) - $30 · Remington .45 ACP FMJ (500 rounds) - $170 · CCI .45 ACP Shotshell (10 rounds) - $20 · Remington Golden Saber .45 ACP Brass JHP (25 rounds) - $20 · Sellier & Bellot 10mm Auto FMJ (500 rounds) - $160 · Cor-Bon 10mm Auto JHP (20 rounds) - $25 · Hornady 10mm Auto JHP (20 rounds) - $20) · Cor-Bon .45 ACP +P JHP (20 rounds) - $20 · Fiocchi .45 LC Cowboy Action LRN (50 rounds) - $35 · Cor-Bon .45 LC +P JHP (20 rounds) - $25 · CCI Big 4 .45 LC Shotshell (10 rounds) - $20 · Hornady FTX .45 LC JHP (20 rounds) - $20 · Fiocchi .357 Magnum FMJ (500 rounds) - $170 · Federal Premium Personal Defense .357 Magnum JHP (20 rounds) - $25 · Jesse James TML Label .357 Magnum JHP (20 rounds) - $25 · Remington .357 Magnum JSP (50 rounds) - $30 · Fiocchi .44 Magnum JSP (50 rounds) - $30 · Winchester .44 Magnum JSJP (500 rounds) - $460 · American Eagle .44 Magnum JHP (50 rounds) - $40 · CCI .44 Magnum Shotshell (10 rounds) - $20 · Winchester Super-X .454 Casull JHP (20 rounds) - $40 · Hornady .50 AE JHP (20 rounds) - $30 · Hornady .500 Magnum JHP (20 rounds) - $65 · Federal Premium 10 Gauge 00 Buckshot (5 rounds) - $15 · Federal Classic 10 Gauge Slugs (5 rounds) - $15 · Remington HyperSonic 10 Gauge Steel BBB Shot (25 rounds) - $35 · Nobel Sport Italia 12 Gauge 00 Buckshot (100 rounds) - $60 · Winchester Super-X 12 Gauge 00 Buckshot (5 rounds) - $5 · Remington Slugger 12 Gauge High Velocity Slugs (5 rounds) - $10 · Fiocchi 12 Gauge Low Recoil Nickel-Plated Buckshot (10 rounds) - $10 · Lightfield Home Defender 12 Gauge Rubber Slugs (10 rounds) - $15 · Remington Sportsman Hi-Speed 12 Gauge Steel #2 Shot (25 rounds) - $15 · Lightfield Hybred Elite 12 Gauge Sabot Slugs (5 rounds) - $20 · Federal Game-Shok 20 Gauge #6 Shot (25 rounds) - $10 · Lightfield Hybred EXP 20 Gauge Magnum Sabot Slugs (5 rounds) $20 · Winchester XPert 20 Gauge Steel #4 shot (25 rounds) - $20 · Lightfield Double Ball Home Defender 20 Gauge Rubber Shot (5 rounds) - $15 · Hornady Critical Defense .410 FTX Buck & Ball (20 rounds) - $20 · Winchester Super-X .410 Magnum #4 Shot (25 rounds) - $20 · Lightfield Nova Home Defender .410 Megablank (5 rounds) - $15 · Winchester Super-X .410 Magnum 000 Buckshot (5 rounds) - $10 · American Eagle 5.56x45mm FMJ (500 rounds) - $180 · Magtech CBC Brazil 5.56x45mm JHP (50 rounds) - $40 · PPU 5.56x45mm Blank (20 rounds) - $10 · Wolf 5.45x39mm JSP (750 rounds) - $220 · Silver Bear 5.45x39mm FMJ (120 rounds) - $50 · WPA Military Classic 5.45x39mm JHP (750 rounds) - $200 · WPA Performance 5.45x39mm JHP (30 rounds) - $15 · WPA Military Classic 7.62x39mm FMJ (1000 rounds) - $250 · Sellier & Bellot 7.62x39mm JSP (20 rounds) - $20 · Brown Bear 7.62x39mm JHP (500 rounds) - $150 · Magtech .30 Carbine JSP (50 rounds) - $35 · Hornady Critical Defense .30 Carbine JHP (25 rounds) - $30 · Wolf .30-06 FMJ (100 rounds) - $70 · Fiocchi Extreme .30-06 HPBT (20 rounds) - $25 · PPU .30-30 JSP (20 rounds) - $20 · Hornady FTX .30-30 JHP (20 rounds) - $35 · PMC Bronze 7.62x51mm FMJ (120 rounds) - $80 · Hornady 7.62x51mm HPBT (20 rounds) - $30 · Silver Bear 7.62x54mm FMJ (500 rounds) - $320 · WPA Military Classic 7.62x54mm FMJ (20 rounds) - $20 · PPU 7.62x54mm JSP (20 rounds) - $20 · Winchester Super-X .44-40 Cowboy Action LFN (50 rounds) - $50 · Hornady .45-70 JHP (20 rounds) - $35 · PPU .45-70 JSP (10 rounds) - $20 · American Eagle .50 BMG FMJ (10 rounds) - $45 · Hornady .50 BMJ Match FMJ (10 rounds) - $70 Special Supplier, Inc. Probably not actually an incorporated company, Special Supplier is a hunter purveyor of military-grade weaponry and explosives. While their wares are open to all hunters, all of their non-civilian-legal weapons and munitions are fantastically expensive. It’s believed that they have major government and/or black market connections to provide what they do. Pistols · Nighthawk FLX (.45 ACP) - $3000 · MEU(SOC) (.45 ACP) - $5000 · Beretta M9A1 (9x19mm) - $1000 · Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical (.45 ACP) - $1400 · Heckler & Koch Mark 23 (.45 ACP) - $3000 · Caracal F (.40 S&W) - $700 · CZ 75 P-09 Duty (.40 S&W) - $600 · FN Five-SeveN USG (5.7x28mm) - $1200 · Norinco QSZ-92 (9x19mm) - $500 · Stechkin APS (9x18mm) - $7000 Shotguns · Remington 870 MCS MasterKey (12 Gauge) - $3000 · Benelli M1014 (12 Gauge) - $6000 · AA-12 (12 Gauge) - $10,000 · M26 MASS (12 Gauge) - $2500 · QBS-09 (12 Gauge) - $4000 · Saiga-12K Full Auto (12 Gauge) - $7000 Rifles · Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Super Magnum (.338 Lapua Magnum) - $7000 · Barrett M107CQ (.50 BMG) - $12,000 · DSR-Precision GmbH DSR-50 (.50 BMG) - $25,000 · Heckler & Koch PSG-1 (7.62x51mm) - $15,000 · M40A5 (7.62x51mm) - $4000 · Special Interest Arms DeLisle Silenced Carbine (.45 ACP) - $1500 · SVD Dragunov (7.62x54mm) - $5000 · VSSK Vychlop (12.7x55mm) - $12,000 · Zastava M93 Black Arrow (.50 BMG) - $13,000 · Knight's Armament SR-25 Enhanced Combat Carbine (7.62x51mm) - $7000 Submachine Guns · Heckler & Koch MP5A5 (9x19mm) - $6000 · Heckler & Koch MP5-10 (10mm Auto) - $10,000 · Brügger & Thomet MP9 (9x19mm) - $8000 · CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 (9x19mm) - $8000 · FN P90 Tactical (5.7x28mm) - $9000 · Heckler & Koch UMP45 (.45 ACP) - $4000 · Ingram MAC-10 (.45 ACP) - $5000 · TDI Vector (.45 ACP) - $12,000 Assault Rifles · AAC Honey Badger (.300 Blackout) - $20,000 · GAU-5A (5.56x45mm) - $9000 · Heckler & Koch M27 IAR (5.56x45mm) - $20,000 · M4A1 SOPMOD (5.56x45mm) - $10,000 · M16A2 (5.56x45mm) - $8000 · Remington R5 RGP (5.56x45mm) - $13,000 · AK-74M (5.45x39mm) - $14,000 · AK-102 (5.56x45mm) - $12,000 · AKM (7.62x39mm) - $2000 · AKS-74U (5.45x39mm) - $5000 · Arsenal AR (7.62x39mm) - $8000 · Norinco Type 56 (7.62x39mm) - $1500 · Beretta ARX-160 (5.56x45mm) - $15,000 · DSA SA58 OSW (7.62x51mm) - $18,000 · FN F2000 Tactical (5.56x45mm) - $25,000 · FN SCAR-H (7.62x51mm) - $30,000 · FN FAL (7.62x51mm) - $12,000 · Heckler & Koch G36K (5.56x45mm) - $17,000 · IMI Galil ARM (5.56x45mm) - $8000 · OTs-14-4A Groza (9x39mm) - $20,000 · Remington ACR (5.56x45mm) - $15,000 · SR-3M Vikhr (9x39mm) - $17,000 · Steyr AUG (5.56x45mm) - $10,000 · VSS Vintorez (9x39mm) - $20,000 Machine Guns · RPK (7.62x39mm) - $8000 · RPK-74 (5.45x39mm) - $9000 · Browning M2HB (.50 BMG) - $40,000 · Daewoo K3 (5.56x45mm) - $20,000 · DSA RPD (7.62x39mm) - $20,000 · M60E3 (7.62x51mm) - $20,000 · M240B (7.62x51mm) - $30,000 · M249-E2 (5.56x45mm) - $23,000 · PKM (7.62x54mm) - $10,000 · Ultimax 100 Mk. 3 (5.56x45mm) - $15,000 Grenade Launchers · Arwen 37 (37mm) - $1500 · Brügger & Thomet GL-06 (40x46mm) - $800 · Cobray CM203 (37mm) - $400 · DefTech 40mm (40x46mm) - $1800 · M79 (40x46mm) - $700 · M203A2 (40x46mm) - $1000 · Milkor MGL Mk. 1S (40x46mm) - $12,000 Rocket Launchers · RPG-7 (40mm Rocket) - $4000 · Carl Gustaf M3 (84x246mm) - $20,000 Flamethrowers · M9A1-7 - $30,000 · X15 Personal Flamethrower - $4000 Grenades · F1 frag grenade - $50 · RGD-5 frag grenade - $50 · M75 frag grenade - $35 · M67 frag grenade - $100 · M7 tear gas grenade - $40 · AN-M14 incendiary grenade - $600 · M15 white phosphorous grenade - $800 · CTS Model 7290 stun grenade - $70 · CTS Model 9590 Sting-Ball grenade - $50 · Comet Smoke Signal (Orange) - $70 · AN-M8 smoke grenade - $100 Ammunition · Magtech 9x19mm FMJ (50 rounds) - $15 · SIG Sauer Elite Performance .357 SIG JHP (20 rounds) - $25 · Speer Gold Dot .40 S&W JHP (20 rounds) - $30 · PMC Bronze Line .45 ACP FMJ (500 rounds) - $200 · US Military Contract .45 ACP FMJ (600 rounds) - $250 · Speer Lawman .45 GAP FMJ (50 rounds) - $40 · FNH USA 5.7x28mm V-MAX JHP (50 rounds) - $30 · Winchester Military Grade 12 Gauge 00 Buckshot (5 Rounds) - $10 · Dragon’s Breath 12 Gauge Ammo (25 rounds) - $150 · US Military Contract 5.56x45mm AP (30 rounds) - $150 · US Military Contract 5.56x45mm FMJ (420 rounds) - $200 · Malaysian Army Surplus 7.62x51mm FMJ (540 rounds) - $250 · Sellier & Bellot .300 AAC Blackout FMJ (20 rounds) - $20 · SIG Sauer Elite Performance .300 AAC Blackout JHP (20 rounds) - $30 · STELTH .300 AAC Blackout JHP (20 rounds) - $30 · Chinese Police 37mm Tear Gas Grenade - $90 · Ordnance Group 37mm Concussion Grenade - $12 · Ordnance Group 37mm Flares (3 rounds) - $30 · Ordnance Group 37mm Smoke Grenade - $10 · US Military 40mm HE Grenade - $150 · US Military 40mm Flechette Grenade - $100 Winchester Brothers Ammunition Winchester Brothers (it’s unknown if they’re actually brothers) is a private hunter supplier for custom anti-monster and anti-ghost ammo and supplies. They produce silver plug bullets in various common calibers, lathe-turned solid silver slugs and buckshot for shotguns, specific anti-monster shotgun rounds (including a “Works” round that packages silver buckshot, wood shavings infused with holy water, and garlic into a single shell for usage against most common monsters encountered), and some custom grenades. They also sell equipment and raw materials to people who want to begin manufacturing their own ammo, and can make loads to order upon request for a higher cost. Ammunition · .380 ACP Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $20 · .38 Special Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $30 · 9x19mm Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $30 · .38 Super Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $30 · .40 S&W Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $45 · .45 ACP Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $50 · 10mm Auto Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $60 · .357 Magnum Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $50 · .44 Magnum Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $70 · .45-70 Silver Plug (5 rounds) - $70 · 5.56x45mm Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $50 · 7.62x39mm Silver Plug (20 rounds) - $40 · .50 BMG Silver Plug (5 rounds) - $100 · 12 Gauge Rock Salt (8 rounds) - $15 · 12 Gauge Silver Buckshot (5 rounds) - $30 · 12 Gauge Silver Slug (5 rounds) - $50 · 12 Gauge Wooden Slug (5 rounds) - $30 · 12 Gauge “The Works” (5 rounds) - $80 · 20 Gauge Rock Salt (8 rounds) - $10 · 20 Gauge Silver Buckshot (5 rounds) - $25 · 20 Gauge Silver Slug (5 rounds) - $45 · 20 Gauge Wooden Slug (5 rounds) - $25 · 20 Gauge “The Works” (5 rounds) - $70 Raw Materials · Silver (1 ounce) - $20 · Silver (1 pound) - $320 · Palo Santo (10 sticks) - $15 · Holy Water (1 liter) - $50 Manufacturing Equipment · Silver Crucible - $400 · Silver Bullet Mold (1 mold per caliber) - $200 · Lee Pro 1000 Progressive Press Kit - $250 · Lee Classic Loader Kit - $50 Melanie’s Magical Menagerie Melanie’s Magical Menagerie supplies various raw ingredients for magic spells. While few hunters engage in serious magic, they often take advantage of things like gris-gris bags or ghost dust. Raw Ingredients · Silver (1 ounce) - $20 · Silver (1 pound) - $320 · Palo Santo (10 sticks) - $15 · Holy Water (1 liter) - $50 · Depleted Uranium Dust (1 gram) - $50 · Sea Salt (50 pounds) - $20 · Chakra Stones - $30 · Eagle Feather - $10 · Cowrie Shells (18 pieces) - $5 · Coffin Nails (5 pieces) - $5 Prepared Items · Gris-Gris Bag - $50 · Ghost Dust (1 pound) - $50 Hunter’s Hospital Hunter’s Hospital is a supplier of medical equipment, from bandages to surgical tools, all procured through clandestine means with no questions asked. Bleeding · Band-Aids (60 pieces) - $5 · Celox Z-Fold Hemostatic Bandage - $40 · Dressit Sterile Dressing - $4 · QuikClot Combat Gauze - $45 · QuikClot - $5 · RipCord Tourniquet - $30 · US Army Field Dressings (4 pieces) - $10 Burns · Burnaid Burn Gel (25 pieces) - $20 Painkillers · Advil (50 doses) - $8 · Fentanyl Lollipop (30 units) - $300 · Morphine Auto-Injector - $40 · Morphine Bottle (100 milligrams) - $40 Poisoning · Atropine Auto-Injector - $65 Anti-Agitation · Diazepam Auto-Injector - $80 Allergies · EpiPen (2 pieces) - $80 First Aid Kits · Adventure Easy Care First Aid Kit - $5 · Adventure Professional Guide I Medical Kit - $300 · Adventure Mountain Day Tripper Lite - $20 · Adventure Mountain Series Weekender - $60 · Adventure Professional Ultralight-Watertight Pro - $120 · Adventure Sportsman Series Whitetail Medical Kit - $50 · Adventure Water-Resistant First Aid Kit - $10 · Adventure Marine 600 Medical Kit & Waterproof Case - $200 · Adventure Suture Syringe Medical Kit - $30 · Adventure Dental Medic Kit - $15 · American Red Cross “Be Red Cross Ready” First Aid Kit - $20 · Medi-Can Advanced Wound Care Kit - $75 · Voodoo Tactical Lightweight Individual Field Emergency Pack (Advanced) - $150 The Car Club The Car Club is actually a separate board on HunterNet where private vehicles are put up for sale. To maintain anonymity, there’s an option for vehicles to be dropped off and picked up from isolated areas so the buyer and seller never see each other. Cars · 2008 Kia Spectra EX (Silver) - $8000 · 2011 Hyundai Sonata GS (White) - $10,000 · 2008 Scion xB (Silver) - $10,000 · 2013 Buick Encore Convenience (Black) - $14,000 · 1993 Dodge Stealth (White) - $2000 Light Trucks · 2006 Ford F-350 Super Duty (White) - $20,000 · 1993 Ford Ranger XL (Green) - $3000 SUVs · 1998 Toyota Land Cruiser (Silver) - $10,000 · 1999 Lexus RX 300 (Silver) - $5000 Large Trucks · 1987 Ford E-350 Cube Van (White) - $1500 · 1985 M923 6x6 Cargo Truck (Woodland Camo) - $13,000